


Au August!

by LunaNight2012



Category: Doctor Who, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), BFF Swap, Childhood Friends, Circus, College, Crime, Dealers choice, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Gym, Historical, Hogwarts, Internet, Kwami Swap, Laundromat, Life Swap, M/M, Mermaid Princess Marinette, Multi, Neighbors, Office/workplace, Pirate Captain Chat Noir, Reincarnation, Roommates, Royalty, Single Parents, Soulmates, Summer Camp, Time Travel, coffeeshop, mermaid, reverse crush, secret agents, sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: My Au August Days! Enjoy!





	1. Soulmates Chlonath

**Ok so I'm going to try and do a different ship with each au, just to kind of broaden my horizons a bit. (Don't worry will still do some love square too :) ) enjoy!**

**@auyeahaugust**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chloe felt privileged not having her soulmate’s name labelled on her. Though it also saddened her a bit. Had her soulmate not been born? Whatever it was, it meant she didn't need to hide her shoulders in these final days of the school year, it was rather hot, and she was glad to leave without her usual over shirt. 

The moment her car pulled up to the school, she felt a rather bothersome itching sensation on the back of her left shoulder, she didn't realize what it was till she got to her class and sat down at her seat.

“Chloe is soulmates with Nathaniel?!?!?!” Alix busted out laughing, causing Chloe to finally look at her shoulder. 

“What in the world! Who did this?? I’ll tell my father about this!!” Chloe exclaimed, getting out her phone.

Adrien stopped her. “Chloe. It's your soulmate tag. And I think you're upsetting him.” 

Chloe blinked, looking back at Nathaniel. She frowned as he pulled the jacket he had on, closer to him. She frowned before standing up and marching over to him.

“Look tomato. It would appear that you are my soulmate. So how about you come by my father's hotel and well, we could I don't know, have dinner together.” She explained.

Nathaniel looked up at her, noticing the light pink that was blooming across her cheeks.

“S-sure! I'd like that.” he said, smiling shyly up at her.

She smiled a little before turning back and heading back to her seat.

She wouldn't admit this out loud, but she was excited to have dinner with that shy artist.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 2: College. Tata!**

**< 3Luna**

**If you want me to do a specific ship for a specific au this month, why not buy me a kofi and give me the ship and au you would like me to do :)**

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**


	2. College Lukadrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Lukadrien. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok day 2, gunna try a bit of this ship! Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Adrien was nervous. The guy he had been tutoring was making him realize he was gaining a crush on the older. Adrien took in a deep breath before walking into the tutor room and began to pull out the Psychic book and notepad.

“Adrien, sorry I'm late!” Luka exclaimed, sitting down next to the blonde.

“N-no problem, let's see, where did we leave off last week?” Adrien was flustered.

“Chapter 6.” Luka said, scooting closer to the flustered blonde.

Adrien nodded and flipped through the textbook till he arrived at said chapter, Luka ‘accidentally’ dropped his pencil on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he ‘accidentally’ squeezed Adrien's upper leg, causing the younger to squeak.

“Got it!”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, i'm quite tired. See you tomorrow for Day 3: Single Parent. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	3. Single Parent Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved, this is the only ship i could think of for Single Parent. (Got the idea from @thenovelartist ’s Second Chances Story, except flipped.) Enjoy!!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Marinette smiled down at her 5 year old daughter. After losing her husband a month before she gave birth. She knew Luka would've loved this little girl.

Alya had been begging her to go on dates again. Marinette sighes, Alya had set up a date for Marinette.she looked down at Emma and smiled.

“Emma, are you ready to spend the night with Grammy and Papa?” She asked her daughter, who perked up with excitement.

“Grammy & Papa’s house!” Emma exclaimed as she ran to her room to get ready for the night. 

Marinette chuckled as she went to her room, changing into her favorite gown, a ladybug themed gown, with matching heels and earrings.she grabbed her clutch and smiled as she opened her door to reveal her daughter hugging her ladybug plush, which was named Tikki, and her overnight bag packed.

“Ready mama!” Emma exclaimed.

Marinette smiled as she took her daughter down the street to her parent's bakery. After leaving her daughter in her parent's care, she headed to the restaurant where she would wait for her date.

“Marinette?” A familiar voice asked, causing her to stop taking a sip of her wine to be met with an all too familiar green eyes.

“Adrien!” She exclaimed after setting her wine down.

“Let me guess, Alya set u up as my date.” 

“Yea, though I really don't mind. How's being a parent?” He asked, sitting across from her.

“Difficult but I love my daughter. She's adorable, I keep forgetting you were away when she was born. Her name is Emma Dupain-cheng.” Marinette explaIned, pulling out her phone and showing him pictures.

“She's beautiful, just like her momma.” Adrien winked.

Marinette chuckled, her teenage crush slowly reforming.

The two had a lovely dinner, talking about the past 5 years.

After walking her home he kissed her cheek, and at that moment, Marinette knew she was going to go on a second date with that blonde haired boy.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!!! See you tomorrow for Day 4: Enemy. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	4. Enemy Renacara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this an hour ago. >.< Hope you guys enjoy! Fyi, Rena is bad, Carapace, Ladybug, and Chat Noir are good :)
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Rena loved confusing her enemies, especially a certain turtle. She played her flute from the top of the Louvre. She flung the illusion onto the ground, making it appear like the grounds of the Louvre was on fire.

She smirked as she jumped onto the nearby building, waiting for the heroes to appear.

A few more moments and a flash of green appeared. She smirked, playing her flute again as she added the illusion of citizens into the fire. 

Watching him panic and race down the Louvre with his shield activated, she had to cover her mouth so he wouldn't hear her snicker.

The moment he touched a citizen, the entire illusion vanished. He frowned and looked around, trying to find the one behind all this.

He saw the streak of orange, and ran after it. He wasn't going to let her get away this time.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 5: Laundromat. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	5. Laundromat Julerose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose & Juleka…. Couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Juleka shoved her clothes in the dryer, putting in her coins and starting the machine. She plopped down on the bench inside the building.

“Hello! Um, would you happen to know how to use these?” A frilly voice asked.

Juleka looked up, seeing the cutest girl she had ever seen.

“Yea, here.” Juleka stood up, pushing her hair out of her face.

Arriving at a empty washer.

“Here, you put your clothes in here, then put 2 coins in here, and then close the washer and press start.” Julska explained.

The blonde smiled, following her instructions. 

“My name is Rose.” The blonde stated, smiling happily.

“Juleka.” Juleka stated, smiling.

The two sat and chatted for the rest of the time.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short. I need help with giving me ships, but yeah. See you tomorrow for Day 6: Hogwarts. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	6. Hogwarts Lunmax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My oc joins the monthly prompts :) well ok just todays, but still! :) enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify. This ship is my oc, Luna Nocturna, shipped with Max Kanté. I've never really been big into the who Harry Potter's series. So please bare with me. Enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Luna couldn't believe her luck! She managed to get Ravenclaw as her house. Not only that, but she also got partnered with a friend of hers, Max.

And boy did she mess up the first spell she ever learned, because he was watching. 

She groaned as she laid on her bed, flipping through her messages on her magiphone.

She looked over at her elf owl, sighing in exasperation.

“Acorn, how am I ever going to tell Max how I feel?!?!” She whined.

Acorn hooted at her.

She groaned. “But I can't just walk up to him and tell him! I'm smart but not when it comes to telling that amazingly smart, funny, and creative guy that I have a crush on him. Even if I've known him for 7 years!” Luna exclaimed.

Acorn hooted again.

“I tried that! And i ended up hitting Adrien Agreste with my spell! Turned him into a black cat by mistake! Boy was Marinette and Chloe pissed at me for that..” Luna explained, sighing.

“Ok, I'm going to go meet up with him in the commons. I'll let you know how it goes!” She exclaimed, petting her little owl's head before heading downstairs.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I figured I'd give Luna and Max a bit of shine this month :) see you all tomorrow for Day 7: Famous. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	7. Famous Kimax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Max ships in a row! Idk, i just felt this ship would work well. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Max couldn't believe it. Well I mean, he could make the calculations for the chance of this happening. But he was too happy.

The Famous Track Runner, Kim Le Chien, was currently holding his hand in public, at a movie theater.

He was on a date with THE Kim Le Chien. 

“Max! Hey, you alright dude?” Kim asked him.

Max blinked before nodding furiously, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

“Yes, I'm quite alright! So what movie would you like to see?” Max asked, pushing up his glasses with his free hand.

“How about Deadpool 2?” Kim suggested.

“Alright.” Max stated, looking at the ticket person.

“2 tickets for Deadpool 2 please.”

Once the two were seated in the theater, Kim smoothly laid his arm over Max's shoulders.

Max was internally freaking out like the fanboy he was. This date was a dream come true.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for day 8: kwami Swap. Tata!
> 
> Btw, after i typed Day 8, my phone automatically knew i wanted to type kwami swap. XD
> 
> <3Luna


	8. Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course i did the stereotypical thing. BUT this is going to be a kwami swap of my story Chat Noir is Amazing. You should check it out! Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Marinette plopped down on her bed, tears wetting her sheets. Plagg floated over to her, patting her head.

“It's going to be alright, kid. I know you miss your papa. But it's going to be alright! Hey.” Plagg said smiling down at his kitten.

Marinette peeked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, and her makeup slightly smeared from her crying.

“Kitty Noir can go run across rooftops and she might even spot Bug Boy while she's at it.” Plagg smiled mischievously.

Marinette sat up, wiping away her tears.

“You're right! Plagg Claws Out!!!!” Marinette called out, transforming into Kitty Noir.

She vaulted out of her window, running across rooftops.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adrien sat at his computer, sighing at his desktop background, which contained images on Marinette Dupain-cheng, his crush.

“She's amazing, Tikki! She's adorable even when she trips over nothing!” Adrien sighed happily.

Tikki giggled before looking out the window.

“Adrien! Kitty Noir is out on the rooftops! I think she could use some friends.” Tikki exclaimed.

Adrien smiled, standing up. “Alright Tikki, Let's go see what's up with our kitty. Tikki Spots On!” Adrien exclaimed as his transformation washed over him.

He leapt after Kitty Noir.

Kitty landed on the Eiffel Tower, admiring the view.

“What's going on Kitty?” Bug Boy asked her, landing next to her.

“Just some family issues hotstuff!” Kitty winked.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Bug Boy asked her as they sat down on the beam.

“No, you always say we can't reveal our identities to each other. But if you must know, I got into a really bad argument with my maman, and now I just miss my papa even more.” Kitty explained.

Bug boy frowned. “I'm sorry. I have another friend who's in the same boat.” 

The two sat in silence for the rest of the evening, just enjoying each other's time.

[CNIA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593648/chapters/31204056)

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! No this is not a scene from my story, but it is what WOULD happen if i had done the kwami swap. If you would like to check out my first ever fanfic, check it out on ao3. See you all tomorrow for day 9: Summer Camp. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	9. Summer Camp Lukanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time for some Lukanette. Never written a summer camp au before, so yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Marinette adored going to summer camp every summer. She had so much fun. But this year would be her last year.

Her last chance to tell the guy she's been crushing on for the last 3 years, how she felt.

Luka Couffaine, head camper for the music area. He was a genius with his guitar.

And of course the first time she met him, she tripped and knocked the both of them into the lake. That was embarrassing.

So she watched from the windows of the sewing house. Alya, a friend from the journalist house, kept telling her she should just ask Luka out. Today was going to be that day.

She walked over to him.

“Oh hey! Marinette isn't it? Haven't fallen into the lake this year have you?” he joked, causing her to blush.

“N-no I haven't! But um I-I was wondering… wouldyouliketogotothemoonlightdancewithmetonight?” Marinette jumbled together.

Luka smiled warmly. “Sure! I'd love to have the honor of taking the prettiest girl at camp to the dance.” He smiled, winking at her.

She almost fainted.

“I-i'll see you tomorrow night then?” she managed to say, much to her surprise.

“Yep! Can't wait!” he exclaimed, and began to play his guitar.

Marinette stumbled back to the sewing house where Alya was waiting.

“He's going to take me to the moonlight dance tomorrow night.” Marinette stated in complete shock.

“That's awesome!”

“I need to completely remake my dress!” Marinette panicked, rushing to one of the sewing machines.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm slowly running out of ships!! T.T have a ship and day? Send me a kofi with your request. I really need the money. See you all tomorrow for Day 10: Secret Agent. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	10. Secret Agents Adrinette/Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, i am running out of ships. I would love if anyone could suggest me ships (except i have ships for the 11th, 12th and 15th) this is gunna kinda be like Kingsman, but for France. anyways enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Ladybug. The enemy should be in the room.” Tikki explained into the earbug of the raven haired agent.

“Copy that Tikki. Chat? Chat? Adrien what are you doing???” Marinette called into her earbud.

“Sorry about that Mari. Had to get some animals to safety. This cat is on his way.” He exclaimed through the earbuds.

“Tikki, were all of Plagg's agents this adorable?”

“Oh, Marinette. Most of my Ladybugs have fallen in love with their Chat Noirs. It's understandable that you have a crush on Adrien. I do believe you guys have known each other way before you guys join Miraculous Secret Service.” Tikki stated, a smile clear in her voice.

“Focus Tikki! Anyways, how far away is he from me?” Marinette asked.

“Closer than you think, Buginette!” Chat smirked from behind her.

Ladybug turned around and covered his mouth.

“Shh! We don't want Hawk Moth to hear us. He's on the other side of this wall. You need to whisper!” She whispered angrily.

Chat smirked, really tempted to act childish and lick her hand, instead he moved her hand, the two sneaking to the window to listen in to their enemy's voice.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Seriously, i'm out of ideas for ships for most for this month, except for the 11th, 12th, and 15th. See you all tomorrow for Day 11: Mermaid. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	11. Mermaid Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my story, The Mermaid Princess and The Pirate Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you really be surprised that i chose Marichat for the Mermaid au. No. Anyways today and tomorrows are connected. Also they are about my Mermaid Princess Marinette and Pirate Captain Chat Noir so enjoy! Marinette tells Chat about when she was little. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Please, purrincess! Can't you tell me something about your childhood?” Captain Chat Noir asked his lover.

“I mean, there isn't much to tell!” Marinette complained as her tail splashed in the glass tank she sat in, her head sticking out of the tank, laying on her arms.

“How about this. You tell me a story about your childhood. And I'll then tell a story about my childhood. “ Chat offered, lacing his fingers with hers.

“Alright… hmm. Ah here is one. When I was born, since my father is human, and my mother is a mer. I had a difficult time breathing underwater or in the air bubbles newborn mers are given over their head. So my mama, Queen Sabine Cheng, ordered the servants to find a shaman who could help save me. A mer by the name of Master Fu, came to my rescue.” Marinette explained, gesturing to her ladybug themed earrings.

“These help me breathe as a mer, and as a human. So when I'm underwater i can breathe, when I'm out of the water, I can breathe. If it wasn't for Master Fu, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have never felt the need to leave my kingdom, and search for my father, and all of that would've led me to you.” Marinette concluded, yawning a bit.

Chat smiled, standing up, he reached into the tank and picked her up, setting her down on the towel that laid on their bed.

“Alright, well someone is tired. How about we dry you off, and you get some sleep. Tomorrow I will tell you a story about my childhood.” He stated, taking her scaly hand and gently kissing it.

Marinette yawned, a light blush on her face as Chat began to dry her off gently.

As soon as her tail morphed into legs, he placed her nightgown on her. Tucking her into the bed, he got in next to her as the moon sat high in the sky. Wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled into his chest.

This was one of the happiest moments of his life.

 

**[TMPATPC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393886/chapters/33239061) **

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! So tomorrow we see what Pirate Chat Noir's life before pirating was like. If you'd like to see the true full story of this au, check it out here. See you tomorrow for the continuation, Day 12: Royalty. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	12. Royalty Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from yesterday! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from yesterday, now we get to hear about Chat's childhood as a young boy. I decided to change a bit of his past from what i was originally going to do in my main story. Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Good morning Princess.” Chat greeted sweetly as his lover slowly woke up.

She yawned adorably before looking up at him sleepily.

“I'm awake now! You promised to tell me a story about your childhood!” Marinette whined, hugging his arm.

Chat chuckled. “Alright. Let me think…. Ah I have one. My mother passed away when I was 7 years old. My father became cold and distant. Had me posing in the clothes he designed, for pictures.” Chat explained.

“Your father designed clothes?” She asked, lacing her fingers in his.

“Yea. He still does. He creates clothes for royalty, that's how he met my mother. She was a princess, not too different from you. Though she was a human. After my mother passed away, my father was stripped of his title as prince, and future ruler of Nice. Anyways, I had no friends, and I cried myself to sleep many nights. After I was 16, I ran away, hitching a ride on wagons. When I finally made it to a port town, my hair was matted to my face, my clothes stunk of manure and filth.”

“That's when I met Luna. She's Max's girl if you remember. She's a member of our crew. Anyways, a year of helping her out, Captain Jagged Stone came to the port, to have a drink. I managed to convince him to bring me onboard and well, the rest is history.” Chat told her.

“Your father is someone I don't want to meet.” Marinette stated, burying her face in his chest.

Her stomach growled. 

“Alright, let's go down to where everyone is having Breakfast. My little purrincess needs some food.” He said, smiling widely at her.

She smiled. “My sweet Chaton Prince.” She muttered into his chest.

Chat smiled and kissed her head. “Only for my sweet Mer Princess.” He said just as quietly.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 13: Fake Dating. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	13. Fake Dating DJWIFI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday >.< got distracted by my marichat may 2017. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say one thing… it took me thinking for 5 minutes to figure out what ship to do. And even then this prompt probably won't be that long, so sorry in advance. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Alya hated this. Well she had like the biggest crush on Nino, but she hated pretending to be in a relationship with him. She knew he still had feelings for Marinette, who was in love with Adrien.

Alya sat in her seat, doodling in on a post it. Good thing about doodling the guy you have a crush on, is that if you're fake dating them, it doesn't appear creepy.

She sighed. Why couldn't Nino find her attractive. Why did she have to be his second choice. Sure she was always getting into dangerous situations, but Nino never seemed too worried about her. 

Alya tugged down her sleeve. The last akuma fight was intense, and after the fight she ended up hurting her arm. A large gash left a scar on her left arm. 

She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't even hear Nino, Adrien, and Marinette enter.

Marinette sat down next to her. Nino lifted an eyebrow at his ‘girlfriend’, wondering why she was wearing long sleeves in such warm temperatures.

“Babe. What's wrong? You know it's hot outside right?” He asked her.

Alya was too deep in her thoughts, her hand still drawing hearts and crossing those hearts out.

Nino frowned, tugging the sleeve up. Snapping her out of her daze.

“Alya! When did this happen???” He asked, concern clear in his voice.

“After the last akuma attack.” She said, tugging the sleeve back down in annoyance.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, worried.

Alya felt all of her frustration leave her at once before she could stop herself.

“Why should you care?? You're only pretending to date me because you thought it would make Mari jealous! But she is in love with someone else! And you know what's worse??? I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!! And not once have you shown that love back to me. You haven't even shown concern when I get hurt during an akuma attack. Well no more! I won't be your Fake girlfriend anymore!!” Alya all but shouted at Nino, tears blurring her vision.

She gathered up her bag and ran out the classroom door.

After a couple minutes, Nino found her curled in a corner crying.

“H-hey. You know, I stopped being in love with Marinette when I found out she had a thing for my bro. I actually started falling for you around the same time. I'm sorry I haven't shown more concern. I do worry about you getting hurt, but I know I could never convince you to stop chasing akumas. But I am worried when you get this injured.” Nino explained.

“Still. You could've tried telling me.” 

“I wanted to, but I got nervous.” 

“Heh, like how Marinette acts around Adrien?” She sniffled.

“Yea.”

The two sat together and talked, forming a real relationship between them.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 14: Reincarnation. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	14. Reincarnation Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having vivid realistic dreams of your past life? That's what happened to Marinette and Chat.  
> I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in immense amount of pain as I'm writing this. Anyways, Marichat is my go to so yea, enjoy! Post reveal.
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Marinette woke up in a sweat, she sat up, panting.

A light tapping on her balcony had her looking up at brilliant green cat eyes. She opened the balcony and pulling the cat themed hero into her room.

“You had the same dreams?” she asked, lacing her fingers with his, shaking a bit.

“Of our past lives? Of me dying in your arms? Y-yea. You were a princess. Princess Marinette of the Ladybug Kingdom. I-I was your knight. Knight Adrien… We were in love. But I was just your knight, it wouldn't have worked out…. But the Butterfly kingdom attacked us while we were out in a field. I protected you. I fought against one of the soldiers, and was stabbed… you ran to me, crying. I remember telling you how much I loved you t-then *hiccup*” Chat ranted on, not even realizing he was crying.

Marinette pulled him to her chest.

“Adrien, I saw that same life…. After you died, I was knocked out, when I woke up, I was in the dungeon of the Butterfly Kingdom, your blood was literally on my hands, I sat in that cell, ignoring any offers of food and water. When I was brought to the king, I snapped at the king, I was furious that he killed you. He had his guard kill me there.” Marinette cried into Chat’s hair.

The two sat there, crying.

“I love you Princess. I never want to lose you again.” Chat cried.

Marinette held him close.

“I love you Adrien. Please, c-can you drop your transformation, and stay the night, p-please.” she all but begged.

Chat dropped his transformation, the two crawled under her covers, holding hands as they fell asleep, exhaustion taking over.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 15 Life Swap, with Nino and Marinette. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	15. Life Swap Marinette & Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, i apologize in advance. Had a lot of trouble figuring out how to write this. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the anonymous person who donated to my kofi requesting this. BUT I'm also life swapping Alya and Adrien. So Marinette is the DJ, Nino is LordBug and is really into fashion designs, Adrien is the Lord Blogger, and Alya is Chatte Noire, as well as the model with a distant father. Hope you all enjoy! (Based on Glaciator, so you've been warned)
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Alya isn't coming, is she….” Nino sighed, looking over at Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette frowned as she looked up from her phone, leaning into Adrien. 

“No, sorry she just texted me saying her father is extending her photoshoot.” Marinette explained, putting her phone away. 

Adrien frowned at his friend. “Don't start thinking that she's avoiding you!” Adrien exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

Nino groaned. “I can't help it!!” Nino groaned.

Adrien and Marinette sighed, walking up to Andre's cart, getting their ice creams of each other.

Nino sighed, tell Andre no thanks and walking away as he tried to give him an ice cream.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, and i know it isn't that great, but yea. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless! See you tomorrow for Day 16: Neighbors. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	16. Neighbors DJWIFI & Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New couple moves in next door, so Alya decides to go over with a housewarming gift. She doesn't expect for her and her husband to become amazing friends with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Alya elbowed her husband as they walked over to their new neighbors place, house warming bonsai in hand.

“Come on Nino. Maybe we can finally make some friends with these neighbors.” Alya stated.

Nino groaned. “All the neighbors hate us!” Nino whined as they walked up the driveway.

“Hush! Just put on a smile, I have a good feeling about this one!” Alya exclaimed before reaching the front door.

She smiled as she rang the doorbell. After a minute of standing there, shouting could be heard on the other side of the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman, with brilliant blue eyes, and her ravenous hair in a messy bun atop her head. 

The woman stared at Alya and Nino for a second, confused.

“Salut! I'm Alya Lahiffe, and this is my husband, Nino Lahiffe. We live right over there,” Alya gestured towards their house right nextdoor. “We wanted to give you this as a welcoming gift!” Alya exclaimed, smiling widely.

The woman smiled, happily taking the gift.

“Thank you so much! Oh no!” She exclaimed as a black cat tried to leave the house. “Adrien! Plagg is trying to escape again!” She called out.

A blonde man came into view, quickly snatching said cat. 

“Got him! Oh, who are these people, bugaboo?” Adrien asked.

Alya smiled. “Alya and Nino Lahiffe. We live next door.” Alya exclaimed smiling widely.

Nino waved.

“I'm Marinette Agreste, and this is my husband, Adrien Agreste.” Marinette introduced.

Nino went wide eyed. “Adrien Agreste? Weren't you a model as a kid?” Nino asked.

“Yea, and now I model this pretty Lady's clothes.” Adrien stated gesturing towards Marinette.

“Wait, she's the owner of the Lady and Chat clothing brand???” Alya exclaimed.

“The one and only!” Marinette stated. “Why don't you guys come inside.” Marinette exclaimed, allowing them inside.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was originally just gunna do Marinette and Alya as neighbors, but then i came up with this. See you tomorrow for Day 17: Sidekick. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	17. Sidekick Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difference is, I flipped it. Chat has the powers and MARINETTE is the sidekick. Enjoy! (WARNING: Use of office supplies as weapons, contains a little blood)
> 
> @auyeahaugust

**So I got this idea from this post:** [ **http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/148528376045/i-couldnt-help-myself-heres-my-contribution-to** ](http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/148528376045/i-couldnt-help-myself-heres-my-contribution-to)

Marinette flinched as the criminal slapped her away.

“You're a useless child! You can't stop me!” he chuckled as he continued to rob the bank.

Marinette stood back up, grabbing the first thing she could, a stapler. She opened it up and ran at the guy, planting a stapler smack in the middle of his huge forehead. She flipped in the air, landing poorly and falling back, only to land in the arms of her superhero partner/boyfriend.

“Wow Buginette, Falling for me again?” He joked, setting her down.

Her face heated up at the comment. “Come on Chaton! He's down for now!” She said back, taking off her shirt and pants to reveal her ladybug costume.

Chat chuckled. “Do you always where your costume under your clothes?”

“Maybe! Now come on--" She was stopped when she felt a knife press against her exposed neck.

Chat's eyes widened, reaching for his baton.

“Make one move and the bug gets it!” the other robber threatened as he held Marinette's arms behind her forcefully. She winced at the pain, both from the knife that was puncturing her neck, and from her arms being held behind her.

“Now bug, you are coming with me.” the robber explained, causing Marinette to shiver in disgust. 

Chat growled, throwing his baton at the robbers head, knocking the robber out cold, with a cut to his head.

He walked over to her, worried.

“Are you alright?” he asked worried.

Marinette blushed. “Y-Yea. He was just creepy. Can we please give them over to the police? I really could use a shower, and now I feel the need to wash my suit.” She groaned.

Chat smiled, fixing her hair ribbon.

Marinette blushed.

The two dragged the unconscious robbers outside to the cops.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 18: Circus. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	18. Circus Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the greatest Showman! (Loosely) Marinette is known as Ladybug the acrobatic, and Adrien is her partner, Chat Noir. Hope you enjoy!  
> @auyeahaugust

Ladybug spun along her rope, the crowd cheering. She stopped and flung herself at her partner, who caught her with ease.

“good catch Chaton.” she whispered as they finished their routine.

“I will always catch you M’Lady.” He winked as they bowed.

They walked back to their shared trailer. Ladybug looked down at their hands, before grabbing his in hers. Chat froze in his steps and stared at their hands, his face as pink as hers.

“Y-You ok with this?” She stuttered.

“Yea, buginette. I'm definitely ok with this.” He exclaimed, lifting her hand up and kissing the back of it.

Ladybug blushed even more. “Come on. Let's get inside before people question what we're doing.” She stated, opening the door to their trailer and pulling him inside.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i know it's short, but it's 11pm when I'm writing this. I'm tired, and i have a busy day today so i need my sleep. See you tomorrow for Day 19: Reverse Crush. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	19. Reverse Crush Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my story, Chat Noir is Amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* go check out my story, Chat Noir is Amazing *cough* So yeah, this is a little scene from my story Chat Noir is Amazing! I'll put the links to it for both Fanfiction.net & ao3 at the end. It's a Role Reversal and Reverse Crush story. ENJOY!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Adrien paced the locker room, anxious.

“Ok I can do this! I just have to walk up to her and ask her if she wants to come over and play video games. And then we'll fall in love, have 2 kids, no 3, and a cat! Well maybe a hamster.” Adrien rambled.

Since no one else was there, Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt pocket.

“Just tell Model girl, that you have a crush on her!” Plagg insisted.

Adrien glared at his kwami. “I can't do that!!! It's not that easy. Oh crap. Plagg hide!” Adrien exclaimed, causing Plagg to quickly hide back in Adrien's shirt.

The door opened, revealing Nino's head.

“Yo dude! Come check out Luna and Max! They are kicking Marinette's butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike III!!” He exclaimed, causing Adrien to rush after him.

That boy had it bad.

**Chat Noir is Amazing:[FFN](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12739393/1/Chat-Noir-is-Amazing), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593648/chapters/31204056)**

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write more, but I'm really tired! T.T See you tomorrow for Day 20: Coffeeshop. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	20. Coffeeshop Myvan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's me trying to write mylene x ivan. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Mylene waved goodbye to Rose, after handing her the cup of tea she ordered.

“Next!” She called out.

A big burly man walked up, he seemed to be nervous.

“What can I get you sir?” She asked him, a big smile on her face as she looked up at him.

“U-Um. Can I get a mocha? A-and maybe a date to the movies?” asking the last part a bit quieter.

Mylene blushed.

“One mocha coming up, and I'm free friday.” She said, ringing him out.

“Ivan!” she called out.

He walked up to her, smiling shyly. She handed him his cup and smiled. Ivan looked at his cup and blushed. Written in permanent marker, was her phone number and name, with a little heart.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 21: Childhood Friends Lukadrinette.
> 
> <3Luna


	21. Childhood Friends Lukadrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to You're both my best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the three first met as babies! Based on my story Your both my best friend! Check it out!! Enjoy! (Mari and Adrien are 1, and Luka is 2)
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Sabine smiled at Emilie and Anarka. “Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy we became friends! And now our babies are friends.” Sabine exclaimed.

The three mothers looked over at the playpen where Luka was trying to show the younger two how to match shapes.

“Adrien always seems thrilled when I tell him we're going to go see Marinette and Luka.” Emilie explained, chuckling a bit.

“Luka keeps babbling on to his baby sister about how much fun he has. She's only 1, and she already has grown an attachment to a young girl, Rose Lavillant.” Anarka stated.

“”The only sad thing is, Marinette and Luka won't be in the same grade. Emilie, are you going to enroll Adrien in school?” Sabine asked.

“Sadly no. Gabriel wants to have Adrien home schooled.” Emilie explained.

A noise had all three mothers turning towards the three kids. Adrien and Marinette were babbling away happily at the heart shaped piece that Luka held out.

The mothers laughed. “These three are going to be friends forever.” all three said at once.

**You're both my best friend![AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001319/chapters/34769261)**

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 22: Crime. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	22. Crime Luka & Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I decided to do Brother and Sister criminals. Don't ask why. Cuz i don't know why. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Luka smiled as Juleka and him entered his apartment, setting their duffel bag down on his couch.

“We're still splitting this 50 50, right Luka?” Juleka asked.

“Of course. Wouldn't want you to be unable to support your amazingly innocent and sweet, girlfriend.” Luka teased.

“Shut up! Come on. You need to help me count this!” Juleka complained.

Luka chuckled and walked over to his sister where they began to count their money.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short. I just didn't have much motivation to write this one. If you don't know, I write these the night before. So I wrote this on the 21st, which was Happy Fanfic writers appreciation day…. It wasn't very happy for me. Sorry for ranting. See you tomorrow for Day 23: Historical. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	23. Historical ChloKim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, i have no motivation to write :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have any motivation, again, sorry, anyways. Gunna try this out. Hope you enjoy! (Kinda just did a royalty/knight)
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Sir Kim Le Chien. Rise.” King Bourgeois exclaimed. The young knight stood up.

“You, Knight Kim Le Chien, have been given the honor of being the personal knight to my daughter, Princess Chloe.” The King announced as his daughter stepped forward.

“Knight Kim.” She greeted.

“Princess.” Kim bowed.

“Stand up my knight. We are heading for the village.” Chloe explained, gesturing for him to follow, he sheathed his blade and followed after her.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's short, I really don't have much motivation. But writing commissions seem to help me (until i have class, which thankfully is only Mondays through wednesdays.) If you want to commission a writing commission from me, send me a kofi, with the characters/ships, and the trope/prompt. Anyways see you all tomorrow for Day 24: Workplace/Office. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	24. Office/workplace Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to upload this yesterday, sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I'm out of motivation to write, but I'm also stubborn so here's a short drabble. I had motivation, but lost that quickly by the evening. :( anyways enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Marinette stood in front of the closed door, which lead to the office of her boss's son, the famous model, Adrien Agreste. She had to admit, from the first time she saw him, she fell in love with him.

She was nervous. She needed to meet with him to go over the designs for the young adult clothing line she was assigned to. And Monsieur Agreste happened to put his gorgeous, kind, wonderful son incharge of.

She finally got the courage and knocked.

“Come in!” Adrien called through the door.

Adrien looked up, just in time to see the girl he's been crushing on, walk in.

“M-Marinette!! What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” he asked.

“H-here are my designs for the young adult clothing line.”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yea it's incredibly short and ended fast, but this was all i could think of. I need help with motivation and inspiration, i mean if you want to...anyways, see you tomorrow for Day 25: Friends with Benefits. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	25. FWB Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, I feel really bad for making this one late, but i really had a rough night last night at work. Still dealing with some depression but yea. Also no this is not a sin drabble. Wanna clarify that. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Come on Princess! You promised we'd be ‘friends with Benefits’ and that you would give me macaroons and croissants when I come over! And in return I would give you cuddles!” Chat whined.

“I'm sorry Chat. Maman is starting to question where all the food I bring up here is going!” Marinette stated, crossing her arms.

Chat pouted. “B-but this is the only place I can get good food!” Chat pouted.

Marinette sighed as scratched behind his cat ears. “Fine. Give me 5 minutes.” She caved, quietly heading downstairs.

Chat snuggled into her bed, he always loved coming to Marinette's house. It felt more like home than his empty manor was.

“I'm back!” Marinette stated as she climbed the ladder up to her bed.

The two cuddled, talked, and ate macarons together.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow I'll write tomorrow's prompt. ALSO if you want to help support me, trying to afford either a new laptop or braces, check out my links. See you tomorrow for Day 26: BFF Swap! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	26. BFF Swap Chlodrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 3 sentences long, sorry :( enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic! So Marinette is BFF’s with Chloe and Adrien, while Sabrina is BFFs with Alya and Nino. Idk, enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Adrien, you can talk to him! Nino seems really chill!” Marinette explained.

“Yea! Nettie is right, go ask headphones if he wants to be your friend!” Chloe stated.

“Alright! I'm doing it!” Adrien exclaimed, walking over to the DJ.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it…. Sorry! >.< hope you enjoyed nonetheless. See you tomorrow for Day 27: Internet. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	27. Internet OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late, but plz bear with me. Also this is going to have “errors" because its messaging, so it doesn't need to be full words and sentences. Also this is the ot4 relationship, aka they are dating each other, so its not just adrinette and djwifi, its also ninette, alyadrien, adrino, and alyanette. Aka the ot4. >.<
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

LadyBlogger has added FashionFlower, DJTurtle, and OverWorked to group chat.

LadyBlogger: k, where is everyone???

FashionFlower: home

OverWorked: chinese lessons

DJTurtle: im right next to u.

LadyBlogger: Mari, Adrien, u 2 need to meet us at the park

FashionFlower: y?

OverWorked: ^

LadyBlogger: cuz we r going to spend time together!

OverWorked: Id like tht 

FashionFlower: i can be there in a few mins

DJTurtle: am i just getting ignored?

LadyBlogger: u r not being ignored! Quit whining 

OverWorked: I can be there after my lesson finishes

FashionFlower: ill bring some snacks

LadyBlogger: gurl u r a lifesaver

DJTurtle: bring some macarons!

OverWorked: & croissants!!!

LadyBlogger: see u all at the park fountain!

**Wanna commission me to write?**

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's a little bit longer! XD hope you enjoyed! See you in the next one, Day 28: Gym. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	28. Gym Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buff Mari!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, buff Mari is something we all need. Adrien's heart can barely stay in his chest. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Adrien stepped into the gym, and what he saw surprised him entirely. Marinette lifting weights that were definitely way more than he ever thought she could.

As he got closer, he realized how buff she was. His heart was threatening to come out of his chest.

He would definitely let her use him to bench press. 

“Hey Adrien!” Marinette called upon seeing him.

Adrien felt his face heat up. “H-hey Marinette!” 

“You working out?” 

“Yea. Just going to do some leg press today.” Adrien explained.

Marinette smiled warmly at him before starting to do her bench presses.

Adrien went over and began to do leg presses, while constantly looking over at Marinette.

**Want to commission a drabble?**

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I could come up with. Sowwy! :( anyways, see you tomorrow night for Day 29: Time Travel (aka maybe a Doctor Who thing). Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	29. Time Travel Ladynoir & 11th doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy!! Spoils for Dark Cupid.
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“And here we are! Paris, France, 2016. The date you specified.” The doctor stated, stepping out of the Tardis.

Ladybug followed him out, she was much older, late 20s. Following behind her was her husband, Chat Noir.

“So you two wanted to relive your childhood, here we are!” the doctor stated, spinning around.

“Oh look! It's Andre's ice cream!” He exclaimed running over to the ice cream stand.

“Remember when Andre became Glaciator?” Ladybug asked her husband. 

“Yea, that was the day we both failed to show up for each others dates.” Chat chuckled.

“What day do you think ended up on?” She asked.

“Dark Cupid.” Chat stated, pointing at akumitized Kim in the distance.

“Crap! Ok we need to stay by the tardis. Oh look! There we are on the roof! Oh you've already been hit by the arrow.” Ladybug stated.

“and now you're chasing me across rooftops!” Chat exclaimed as they watched from afar.

“Hey you two! I got all three of us ice cream!” The doctor exclaimed.

“Come on Doctor, let's go back.” Ladybug stated, as the three got back in the tardis.

**Want to commission a drabble from me?**

[Donate to my Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to finish Au August before september. See you next time for Day 31: Roommates. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	30. Roommates Adrien & Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea Adrien and Nino, just being bros. Enjoy!
> 
> @auyeahaugust

“Alright, I think I have the perfect idea for a date!” Nino exclaimed, spinning in his chair to face his friend.

“Where are you taking Alya now?” Adrien asked, smirking.

“I'm going to make reservations at the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower!” Nino exclaimed, smiling proudly.

“Good idea, but can you afford it?” Adrien asked, smirking.

“Actually I will be able to in a couple weeks!” Nino exclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly.

Adrien chuckled. “Alright hot shot. I wish you all the luck!”

“Thanks bro!”

**Want to commission a drabble from me?**

[Donate to my kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The last prompt of this month is my favorite. See you then for Day 31: Dealer's Choice. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	31. Dealer's Choice Blind!Adrien au Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite aus! Enjoy my attempt at writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this au, and I'm going to try to write ladrien in this.
> 
> @QookyQuiche
> 
> @girlwithribbon
> 
> @laundromatic
> 
> @auyeahaugust

Ladybug swung across Paris, patrolling. She stopped when she spotted a familiar blonde haired boy. She carefully landed a few steps away from him, and walked over to him.

“Adrien, isn't it? It's Ladybug!” She stated, smiling.

Adrien lifted up his head, his sunglasses covering his paled eyes, and his seeing stick in his hand.

“oh! Hello there Ladybug! What brings you by this afternoon?” Adrien asked, smiling.

“Well I wanted to make sure you weren't lost. You are quite the distance from the school and from your home.” Ladybug stated, worry clear in her voice.

Adrien frowned. “I guess I did get a little lost on my way to my friend's house. Could you possibly help me to my friend Nino's house?” Adrien asked.

“How about I give you a lift.” Ladybug stated, carefully wrapping her arm around his waist.

Adrien blushed as he folded up his seeing stick and moved his hand up her arm before he wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“Alright, hold on tight!” She exclaimed as she tossed out her yoyo, heading for Nino's place.

Once there, she placed him on his feet. Adrien smiled in the direction he assumed her face was.

“Thank you Ladybug. Maybe i should make sure my driver picks me up.” Adrien explained.

“that sounds like a great idea! Be careful Adrien!” Ladybug exclaimed before zipping away.

**Want to commission a drabble from me?**

[Donate to my kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, me trying to write Blind!Adrien. Also the end of Au August is upon us! Time to work on the second part of When You're Hurt. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
